


In From The Cold

by borrowedphrases



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Keith Week 2016, M/M, Pre-Canon, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: Shiro brings Keith back home to meet his parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [keith-week](http://keith-week.tumblr.com/) Day 3: Red
> 
> Look okay I don't know why I'm writing Christmas Schmoop when it's not even Halloween yet I just miss cold weather and I wanted Shiro in a wool pea coat (you're welcome, btw).

"Hey, wake up."

Keith feels something gripping at his shoulder as he slowly blinks his eyes open. For half a second he thinks he's in the Sim, flying though a blur of stars. But stars only work that way in science fiction movies, and Keith knows he would _never_ fall asleep in the Sim, no matter how little sleep he'd gotten the night before.

"We're almost there, thought you might like to be more than half awake before we arrive." 

Ah, Shiro. Right, not in the Sim. They're in a car, driving, not flying.

Keith yawns hard enough that his jaw cracks, groaning softly as he stretches and shifts up from his slouch in his seat. His jacket slips off his arms, bunching up in his lap over his seat belt. Rubbing at his eyes, Keith blinks a few times at the windshield, confused by what he's seeing.

"Is that snow?" Keith asks as he leans closer to the dashboard, squinting at the flecks of white seeming to rush toward the car. He can barely even see the road, he has no earthy clue how Shiro is managing to drive in this.

"Yup." There's amusement in Shiro's voice, and something that almost sounds like wonder? He seems happy at any rate. "It's really coming down out there."

"I changed my mind," Keith tugs his jacket back up, covering his entire head with it. "Take me back to the desert."

Shiro's laugh is deep and rich, and Keith peaks his eyes over the collar of his jacket just so he can see Shiro's face as he laughs. There's always something really beautiful about Shiro when he laughs, he doesn't hold back anything, no polite tittering or covering his face with his hand. He likes to laugh, and he does so with almost his entire body. The first time Keith saw him laugh he knew he was screwed.

"Here," Shiro reaches over after he's settled from laughing, and flips the sun visor down, sliding open the little mirror. "Fix your hair or something and don't focus on the snow. It's no fun driving it in anyway. Tomorrow we'll build a snowman or something and you'll understand better why I like it."

"I still think you're nuts." Keith sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair, trying to get the back to go down after sleeping with his head resting funny against his seat. After a few failed attempts he finally just licks his palm and uses that to put the mess in some sort of order. 

Shiro slowly brings them into a little driveway, letting the car idle a bit as he checks his own hair in the rear view mirror. He runs his fingers through his puff of bangs, then smooths his palm along the shorter hair on top to the back of his crown. 

"You look perfect, as usual." Keith grumbles, unbuckling his seat belt and flailing around a bit as he wiggles his way back into his jacket. 

"So do you." Shiro gives him the dopiest smile, and Keith reaches over to shove at his shoulder before hopping out of the car.

"Holy _Mary_ mother of _God_ it's fucking _cold_ out here!" Keith curses soundly as the air hits him, a sharp difference from how warm the ride there had been. He wraps his arms around himself, hopping from foot to foot as his teeth immediately start to chatter. 

Shiro, laughing _again_ , slides out of the driver's side and circles around to Keith. He looks light years warmer than Keith feels, wrapped snugly in a wool pea coat, vibrant red scarf tucked into it. He tugs on a pair of soft leather gloves and then reaches for Keith, drawing him closer and holding his hands between his gloved ones. "I told you to pack warm clothes." 

"I live in a d-desert, Shiro." Keith grumbles as he shifts closer to Shiro's warmth. "I've never _left_ the desert. I stay in-inside when it gets cold. I've never needed winter clothes."

"Here." Shiro unwraps his scarf from around his throat, and snakes it around Keith's neck, tugging him in a bit closer by it before he pulls the tails through the loop at the other end. "I think you need this more than me."

Keith scrunches his head down and his shoulders up, trying to bury as much of his face as he can in the incredibly soft scarf. It's still holding some of Shiro's warm, and it smells like his cologne, earthy with hints of spices Keith's never been able to identify.

Shiro wraps his arms loosely around Keith's waist, drawing him in until they're chest to chest, his nose brushing against Keith's frozen one. "I think I'll let you keep that, red really is your color."

Keith feels his cheeks flush, and he tucks his head down a bit, nestling in against Shiro. He clings to him for a moment, just leaching off his warmth until his shivers calm down a bit. 

"Do you think your moms will like me?" Keith asks softly once his teeth stop clicking together. The ache of the cold giving way to the vague nausea of nervous anxiety.

"I know they'll love you. There's nothing not to love about you." Shiro presses a soft kiss to the top of Keith's head, then pulls away from him, offering him a hand to guide him up the iced over stone walkway.

Something that looks like little pebbles crunches under Keith's boots, it's scattered all over the path up to the brightly decorated door - a pine wreath dusted in fresh snow with a giant red bow, gently twinkling white lights strung along the door frame, like something out of a story book, not something Keith ever thought existed in real life. 

"Sure they're not going to hate the man that deflowered their precious little boy?" Keith glances sidelong at Shiro just in time to catch his ears flush beat red, and then it's Keith's arm holding Shiro steady as he nearly trips over his own feet.

"Maybe-" Shiro coughs, giving Keith a wide-eyed stare. "Maybe don't _lead_ with that, okay?"

They reach the front step just before the door and Keith stops suddenly. Not consciously, not willfully, he just can't seem to make his legs move anymore, can't seem to lift one after the other up onto that step, can't seem to bring himself to cross that threshold. He stares at the picture perfect door with its quintessential Christmas decorations and he can't seem to _move_.

"You okay?" Shiro slides his arm across Keith's shoulders, gripping gently.

"I don't know how to Christmas." Keith manages to get out, his voice tight, and slightly high pitched. "I mean, I know what Christmas is, I get the background and I get the concept, and the nuns always made sure we had something for gifts when we were kids, but Christmas at the group home was mostly going to mass and not much else."

"Well, you won't have to go to mass. Ma already celebrated Saturnalia, and Mom's agnostic." Shiro turns, reaching up to cup Keith's cheek with his gloved palm. "You don't have to _do_ anything. They're probably going to try and feed you every five minutes, but they won't be upset if you say you're full."

Shiro leans down a bit, pressing his forehead against Keith's and meeting his gaze. "They're going to love you. I do, so how can they not?"

Keith's face is warm, and probably as red as the scarf he's wearing, as Shiro leans in that little bit closer to bring their lips together. His eyes flutter closed, and he reaches up to cover Shiro's hand with his own. As Shiro licks into his mouth - keeping the kiss slow and sweet, but deepening with a purpose - his other arm pulls Keith closer, holds him steady as Keith sways on his feet.

Neither of them hear the door click open.

"You know there are plenty of other ways to warm up that don't involve standing around outside." A woman's voice breaks through the spell Shiro's cast on Keith, and he nearly jumps away from Shiro in his haste to break the kiss.

Shiro doesn't let Keith get very far, practically picking him up as he enfolds him in both his arms, pressing their cheeks together as he turns his face to the woman in the doorway, beaming. " _Mamma!_ "

"Is that my baby boy finally?" Another woman's voice calls from deep inside the house.

"Sure is!" The first woman shouts back over her shoulder. "And he finally brought a boyfriend home!"

"No!"

Keith can hear something clatter to the floor inside the house, and he's fairly certain he's forgotten how to breathe, let alone speak.

"Yes!" The first woman calls again, then seems to remember herself and steps back, ushering them inside. "Come in out of the cold before you both catch your deaths. I've got a fire going already so it's nice and toasty in the living room."

 

The snow continues to fall outside well through dinner and dessert, and even after when Keith is ushered back into the living room, forbidden from helping clean up with Shiro and his moms. They put on some music in an antique music player that pulls the songs from giant discs and handed him a mug of something creamy and warm, splashing a bit of rum into it and telling him to make himself comfortable while they tidied up.

Keith sits on the cushion built into the picture window watching the storm continue. He still doesn't understand what Shiro likes about the cold, but he has to admit the snow falling outside in fat fluffy puffs is really pretty. The landscape outside is completely foreign to Keith. White and dark green. No red sand, no high cliffs. The atmosphere in the house is strange too, loving parents, laughter, smiles, fond teasing, everyone talking over one another as they tell stories that layer on top of one another. It's nice, even if it is completely new for Keith.

"Hey." Shiro makes his way over to the window, carrying a mug of the creamy spiced rum drink for himself and a fresh one for Keith. He hands Keith his, then settles down on the seat opposite Keith, crossing his legs up beneath him.

"My moms really like you." Shiro says after licking a white mustache off his upper lip. "They're already making plans for your next visit."

Keith's cheeks flush as he smiles. He scoots closer to Shiro, until their knees are pressed together, and takes a sip of his drink before speaking. "I like your moms. I like it here."

Shiro's smile just about lights up the whole room, so bright Keith almost has to look away. Shiro leans forward and kisses the tip of Keith's nose. "You're part of my family."

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I HC one of Shiro's moms as Italian and pagan ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (not that Shiro having two moms isn't already a HC...)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/borrowedphrases)


End file.
